Where Did You Come From
by Eddie-Hawke
Summary: Post ME3: Destroy ending. Shepard's stuck in a mess of Citadel rubble, giving up on any chance of being saved. Near death, she converses with the deceased Ashley Williams who tries to instil the importance of holding on.


**I don't own anything Mass Effect related. I'm glad we straightened that out!**

* * *

The red hue of light shaped it's way through the galaxy, bouncing from mass relay to relay and effectively powering them down. And with those, the Reapers seemed to just... Fall. The sweep of light overtook each and every planet, and with it came the destruction of the force the war had been fighting. They were done. Purged from life at the hand of Commander Shepard.

The Commander herself appeared no where on any channels. No vital signs were able to be produced or picked up. She went through the beam, she unleashed _something_, and as the Citadel made its heavy descent towards Earth, well... She must have gone with it.

Pinned between rubble and more rubble, the beaten and bruised body of the hero laid silent. Not a sound or movement escaped her. And even if she managed to wake, digging herself out of there would have been impossible. Perhaps it was better to just rest.

"Geez," Came a familiar voice, distant and unbelievable sarcastic, "Talk about getting the hell outta dodge." With great difficulty, Shepard managed to open an eye and peer out. There, leaning against an upright piece of rubble with her arms folded was Chief Williams.

"...Ash?"

"Well, yeah. Don't look so happy to see me." She replied, grinning.

"You died." Shepard stated, coughing and looking down to see a small amount of blood coat her bottom lip. "On V-Virmire."

"Thanks for that by the way. Can't believe I lasted long enough to help get you guys out." She shrugged her shoulders, squinting her eyes slightly, "What was it that guy kept saying? _Hold. The. Line!_"

Shepard breathed a laugh, which forced a small coughing fit on her. She closed her eyes again, reaching over and hugging her hand to her stomach. "Careful Williams. Don't make me laugh."

"Alright, alright." She said, allowing her own laughter to die down naturally. "So hey... I don't know much about the new people you picked up. Obviously. But Kaidan and Liara are freaking out. They have been since you dumped them before the beam." Ashley laughed as the list of names grew in her mind, "And Garrus... And Tali. _And_ Joker."

"L-Liara. Is she alright?"

"Oh, because of the laser-thing? Yeah. She's refusing treatment. Kaidan's forcing her to lie still for Chakwas, though... And Garrus, and Tali." Ashley sat down, leaning back and glancing up at the sky. Things were sill falling - fiery orbs of tangerine lit up the sky and planet in a completely different way. "Hurts, huh."

"It's not exactly a nice feeling." Shepard replied. It caused Ashley to grin for a moment or two before a sense of sentimental urges overtook her features.

"Not like this, anyway. The ahh, explosion meant death was pretty quick."

"It's better to go than stick around?" Shepard asked, opening her eyes again and glancing at Ashley. She'd moved suddenly, from leaning against a wall of rubble to standing at the Commander's side. She knelt down, looking over Shepard's body with scrutiny. After a moment or two her eyebrows furrowed.

"Did I say that?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. Don't act like I did." Ashley scolded, looking into her eyes finally. "Like anyone's gonna believe _you_ died because of a crashed space station."

"It's not a sh-ship, Williams."

"Ma'am," Ashley began, shaking her head and adopting a slightly amused tone, "It's a giant super space laser gun. But space station is easier to say. Quicker too."

"Fine." Shepard replied, trying to move slightly. She realised then she was pinned down. With a hint of a smirk, Shepard looked to Ashley. "Little help?"

"_Right_," Ashley laughed, "I'll grab that for you. Then help you up and carry you back home."

"Didn't think so."

"Seriously though, how're you getting outta this one? No offence, Commander... But things are shot to hell out here."

"We'll see, won't we." Shepard tried to shift again and further prop herself against the rubble at her back. She finally arched a leg, pushing slightly off the ground and moving up an inch or so before realising how damaged her torso was. She coughed again, blood sputtering past her lips; "Maybe I'm not, Williams. Isn't that why you're here?

"Woah, are you serious? Is the great Commander Shepard giving up?"

"Don't do that, Ash." Shepard warned.

"Well, shit. If you're outta the game then the rest of the world's screwed for its next big mission. Kaidan's gonna have to step up."

"I get it, alright? But some things-"

"The _real_ human Spectre," Ashley interjected, cutting her off sharply, "He's got a lot to live up to if you-"

"-There's no coming back from this." Shepard admitted, closing her eyes and leaning on the rubble for much needed comfort.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Ashley shot out, standing up again and folding her arms. "Y'know what that's called? Giving up. Can you imagine what would have happened if you just _gave up _on stopping Saren? Or that stupid mission you pulled through on for Cerberus? No." She shook her head quickly, leaning over Shepard, "If you didn't give up before the mission, you're sure as hell not giving up after. Otherwise you wouldn't be the great Commander Shepard to all those people who actually need something to believe in."

"Ash-"

"You got people looking out for you. And looking _for_ you. You gotta give them something, Shep!"

"What are you talking about?" The Commander asked, shaking her head with a clear look of confusion.

"Get up. Say something. Just _breathe_." Ashley ordered, taking a step back.

"What?"

Ashley sighed, moving forward again and kneeling beside Shepard. She gave a quick overview of the suit, glancing at Shepard's free arm. "Your vital signs, Commander. It's got-"

"-Direct access to the Normandy."

"Which has..."

"Direct access to the fleets."

"Exactly. C'mon Skip, up and at 'em." Ashley replied, smirking. Shepard frowned harshly, watching as the Gunnery Chief slowly stood up again with a groan. "And keep an eye on Alenko for me. I died for the guy. He better still be doing alright after all this."

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" Shepard squeezed out, pressing her hand to her chest as the unbearable pain began coursing through her form.

Ashley raised a hand to her forehead, offering a weak salute for old time's sake before laughing it off. And with that her body looked more like a hologram; faded by light. Somewhere within the fleets, ships finally caught the signal for Commander Shepard's dilapidated suit. Though burned to her skin, the suit remained at least slightly functional. The image of the Chief dissipated as the desire to live on finally took over.

"I'll see y'later, Ma'am." Ashley said quietly, a smirk appearing on her face. "Hopefully not too soon."

A hitch of breath - a sharp intake to finally jolt the Commander back into reality.


End file.
